


fuck you fuck me.doc

by mortysmithh



Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Blowjobs, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Technically incest???, idk - Freeform, mortycest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortysmithh/pseuds/mortysmithh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guard Mortycest with one chill Morto and one very uptight Morto</p><p>I uploaded this on Tumblr like a long time ago and I just realized I didn't have it up on my AO3 so here ya go</p>
            </blockquote>





	fuck you fuck me.doc

When Rick first catches this new Guard Morty, he’s instantly on his guard, scowling slightly and even daring to glare slightly at the wild Guard that’d let himself so easily be captured. He’s about to go up and confront him, especially after the new one gives him an absolutely  _ filthy _ bedroom gaze, but Rick just pats his shoulder, laughing and muttering something like ‘this one should be loads of fun during breaks!’

The first time they’re alone, Guard’s bristling, making himself a sandwich as quickly as humanly possible, while Stoner (as they’ve so disgustingly named him, due to his incredibly chilled-out demeanor) watches him from the kitchen counter, seated on it and swinging his legs, gun clacking against the marble every time his right leg goes down. When he speaks, Guard nearly drops the plate he’s holding. 

“Jesus christ dude, just- just calm down! I don’t bite,” he says with a giggle, winking and adding on, “Unless you ask me to.” 

Guard sets down the plate with a heavy, exasperated sigh, nearly breaking it in the process as he stomps over and jabs Stoner in the chest. “And just  _ why _ do you insist upon- u-upon using such  _ vulgar _ terms and language, especially around and towards  _ me _ ?” If glares could kill, Stoner would be a pile of ashes on the counter.

“Vulgar? Jeez, you really don’t- you don’t know the meaning of that word at all, if you think what I say is ‘vulgar’,” he says with a soft chuckle that Guard hates to admit is attractive, despite the fact that they’re both nearly identical. “‘Sides, what’re you playin’ at?” When Guard just gives him a confused (and albeit still furious) look, he laughs and pinches the other Morty’s cheek gently. “You never stutter! You insist- you can’t stand not sounding ‘professional’ o-or whatever, so what’s up? You  _ flustered _ , Mort?”

He bristles again, opening his mouth to say something, likely about how awful Stoner is for even acting as he does, and he does get an impressive start out. “Y-Y-You- how  _ dare _ you! I-I- I only stut- stutter, because  _ you _ are an insufferable, too laid-back,  _ pathetic _ excuse of a Guard Mor- MMPH!” 

There’s a muffled thump as Stoner practically pounces onto him, their lips locked and Guard’s eyes wide open in shock and slight arousal at the fact that he’s pinned underneath the other. It lasts for maybe three seconds before Guard pulls away with a loud ‘pop!’ and a horrified gasp, his cheeks bright red and a bit of drool slipping out of the corner of his mouth. Who’s spit it is, he can’t tell, and it’s more than enough to break through the shell of professionalism he’s grown so good at keeping up, even under high-pressure situations. 

But this isn’t exactly a situation where he has a gun held to his skull, this is a situation where he has a fellow Guard Morty on top of him, this is a situation where the Guard Morty in question is grinding against him,  _ hard _ , and the fact that he can feel a rock-hard lump where he’s quite sure Stoner’s dick is is driving him more wild than he’d ever care to admit.

“Helloooo? I said, tell me to stop if you don’t wanna do this,” Stoner says with another one of those too-sexy laughs, his hair a mess and spit shining on his lower lip, the owner of that spit unknown as well. “Want me to suck you off? I-I can feel your dick, y’know,” he breathes out, moving down slightly to start nipping and leaving marks and hickies that sting with an almost forbidden kind of pleasure.

A crackly, breathless moan leaves him before he can stop it, his hips bucking upwards, and before he can really stop himself, he nods, whimpering out a garbled plea of, “P-Please, god...please, I-I- I want it, s-so- so bad, so long-!” He freezes up at his little slip-up, shame and embarrassment momentarily taking over the growing arousal heating up his lower stomach, turning ice cold for two seconds before the heat takes over twice as strong as Stoner sucks at a sensitive spot in the hollow of his neck.

“‘So long’, huh?” He grins, licks a stripe up the column of Guard’s neck, then moves further down, unbuttoning his uniform just enough that he can reach the other’s lower torso and crotch. Breathing out against Guard’s semi, he grins almost predatorily, and for a split second, Guard wonders whether or not Stoner really is always high, or if he’s more aware than he lets on. 

Then there’s a hot, slick mouth wrapped around his dick, and suddenly he’s raging hard and bucking his hips hard enough that Stoner groans and swallows down the full length. 

“O-Oh my- oh my  _ god _ , holy- f-fuck- shit, f-fu- fuck,  _ Morty _ , oh my god, d-don’t-” He nearly can’t deal with so much pleasure at once; a strong ring of muscles constantly contracting around his dick as Stoner swallows repeatedly, and it’s so  _ wet _ , and he’s terrified that he’s going to cum right away, because if he’s completely honest with himself, he’d never really seen the sense in masturbating. He’s not nearly used to just touching himself with a hand, let alone getting sucked off by an apparent master at it.

Stoner pulls off for just long enough to groan out, “J-Just- just, lay back, a-and enjoy the ride, babe,” before going back down, bobbing his head and taking in nearly the entire length with each downstroke. 

He lasts embarrassingly little, only five or so minutes before he can’t possibly take it anymore, and he pulls at Stoner’s hair, unsure if he wants for the other to pull off or do that  _ amazing _ thing where he takes in Guard’s entire dick.

He doesn’t have to make a decision, it seems, because the next moment, Stoner’s taken his entire dick down his throat once more, slightly teary eyes wide open and locked onto Guard’s. 

Sure, the pleasure was white-hot and slick and wonderful, but the fire blazing in Stoner’s eyes is what really makes him cum.

With a strangled moan that’s much higher (and more embarrassing) than either had anticipated, he’s cumming down Stoner’s throat, hips bucking twice, hard, before he goes completely lax, panting hard and whining softly from the intensity of his orgasm.

Stoner swallows everything, not a single drop of Guard’s cum left as he pulls off with swollen and spit-slicked lips, even being so kind as to lick Guard’s hypersensitive dick relatively clean of spit. It makes Guard jerk and gasp, his voice absolutely wrecked from moaning so loudly, and for such an unfamiliar reason, but it’s nothing compared to how gravelly Stoner’s has gotten. 

He crawls back up onto the other Guard Morty’s body, smiling lazily down at him and pressing his hardon into Guard’s hip. “Mmh...so, babes, j-just- jus’ tell me when you’re ready for round 2, aight?” 

Guard just looks at him incredulously, positive that he’ll never be able to get off with his hand alone again and that he’s spent for the next few years, but the  _ look _ that Stoner’s giving him…

He lets out a laugh and nods, leaning up to kiss Stoner gently, almost a peck but not quite a kiss. “A-Alright, you got yourself a deal, ‘b-babe’.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr's mortysmithh, send me fic prompts and ideas!!
> 
> Leave a Kudos/comment if you'd like <33


End file.
